veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Scallion
Eddie is the leader among the scallions. Like the other two scallions, he has no name. He is the tallest and the most sneaky in the group. They are all known as bank robbers, salesmen, and singers. He is the most sneaky of the three. He and the other scallions have appeared in many episodes and made many cameos, too. Appearance Eddie is a tall green scallion. He is the tallest of the three scallions. He grows tall stalks on his head and his eyelids and nose are colored purple. His nose is also the longest in the group. He also smiles to the side of his mouth, like Junior. Sometimes there are dark black outlinings on his eyelids. Acting *Himself in "Daniel and the Lions Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "The Forgive of O-Matic on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Bandit in "The Story of Fibber of Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *Bankrobber in "Oh Santa on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Wiseman in "Larry-Boy! And the Fib From Outer Space!" *Salesman #1 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" *Brittish Man and Credic in "King George and the Ducky" *Host in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself in "Larry's High Silk Hat on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Executioner in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Scaryman in "Lord of the Beans" *Rapscallion in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Ice Cream Man in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" *Pirate Spy in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Themselves in "Blungers of the Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself & Young Scallions in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Confetti the Fox in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Eddie in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends A Helping Hands" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" ''Trivia *Like the other scallions, he has no name. *In some of the cameo appearances he and the other scallions were in, They were a darker shade of green and purplish at the bottom, and their mouths were barely visable. *Despite not having a name, in Sweetpea Beauty, he is called Eddie, though it might not be his actual name. *In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" he is seen wearing a belt with a jewel encrusted in it, but in later releases his belt is gone Gallery Salesman 1.jpg|Scallion 1 as Salesman #1 in ''"Madame Blueberry" Cedric.jpg|Scallion 1 as Cedric in "King and the Ducky" Wiki2 057.jpg|Scallion 1 in''"Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue"'' Confetti concept.jpg|Concept art for Scallion 1 as Confetti in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared